


Introducing Hailey

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch introduce their new baby to District 12.  Haymitch sees a ghost from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Hailey

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch and Effie had returned from the hospital in District 4 with their little bundle of joy.

They walked into their house and the phone was ringing off the hook.

Haymitch was about to pull it out of the wall when Effie said. We might need it for an emergency with the baby.

“Who are we going to call? Katniss and Peeta have phones but they live next door. I wouldn’t call your sister with an emergency.

“Haymitch she has a four year old. She’s an experienced mother.

He picked up the phone and said. “Who the hell is this? You’re bothering my kid.

“President Paylor.”

“Oh….I’m sorry Madame President. We just walked in and…

“It’s fine. I was wondering when are you bringing the baby to the Capitol?

Haymitch paused. “Why would I do that? I mean she’s a newborn, she’s too young for vacation.

The nation wants to see her.

‘They already did. The tabloids sneaked cameras into the hospital. I saw my wife breast feeding on the news. She’s so upset she’s switching to formula early.

“She shouldn’t do that. It’s better for the baby if the mother feeds for at least six weeks.

“That’s what she wanted to do but then her sister calls her in the hospital to say she looks fat and her boobs are too big.

“Haymitch,. Your marriage proves that this nation can heal as one.

“My marriage proves that a man from 12 fell in love with a Capitol woman. We are not a symbol, we’re a couple.

“Yes but now you have a child. A merger, it’s an important event.

“Yes it is, for me and my wife. “We’d like to get acquainted with our daughter.

“What’s her name?

“I’m not telling you. Haymitch said.

President Paylor laughed. “Excuse me?

“I’ll tell you after her naming ceremony here in 12. We have it when the baby is a week old and then fill out her citizenship form.

“Is that your final word? The President asked.

“Yes.

“Then you leave me no choice. Plutarch will be coming with a film crew to cover the event. I’ll arrive via hovercraft.

“Madame President, are you crashing my daughter’s party?

“Yes, unless you’re willing to bring her to the Capitol.

Haymitch knew when he lost. “Could I do the naming here first? We’ll bring her after that.

“Yes, as long as you tell me the name for the press release.

He sighed. “Hailey Euphemia Trinket Abernathy. Named after both her parents and a hyphenated last name to represent her…dual citizenship.

“That is outstanding. I’ll have Plutarch contact Effie in a few days.

“Great. I’ll let her know. He hung up the phone.

“Let me know what.

“We have to bring her to the Capitol next week so they can showcase National Unity.

“Haymitch she is a symbol.”

‘She’s a baby.

‘A beautiful baby. Effie gushed. “Can we put her in the carriage and show her off?

“Aren’t you tired after the train ride?

“No. I have a second wind. 

They visited with Katniss and Peeta first. Peeta had such a longing look on his face. Haymitch didn’t know if Katniss would ever give him a baby. Effie had worn that look the first couple of years they were together. She had suffered too much for him to deny her a child even though just looking at Hailey let alone raising her terrified him.

They put her in the carriage and walked around town. Everyone they passed oohhhed and ahhhed. 12 was still so underpopulated, every birth was exciting. Not like before just another mouth to feed.

They turned into The Hob and that’s when Haymitch froze. He felt the clock turn back thirty years. The teenage girl was asking her mother for pink fabric for her new dress. Haymitch tried to hurry Effie along but Hailey chose that moment to cry. The girl and her mother came over.

“Such a beautiful baby. The woman said.

Effie smiled. “Thank you. I don’t think we’ve met.

Haymitch frowned. “Serena…I’m not sure who you married.

“Serena Thompson. “My husband wouldn’t go into the woods the night 12 was bombed. I went with my daughter Lilac, she’s fourteen.

Haymitch said softly. “She was Shanna’s sister.

Effie knew that name well. Her husband screamed it often enough. His first love, a teenage girl the Capitol killed.

He nodded at Lilac. ‘She’s very pretty. She looks like….

“Her Aunt Shanna. I swear I can’t find me in there sometimes. Serena smiled into the carriage. This baby has her mother’s nose and hair but her eyes and smile are all Abernathy.

Effie laughed. “I told him that but since he never smiles he doesn’t see it.

 

The girl was trying to get her mother’s attention. “Can I please have the pink? I know it’s more expensive but..

Haymitch reached out for Serena’s hand. “Get her anything she wants…consider it a late naming gift.”

“I couldn’t…

Effie smiled brightly. ‘Yes, you can. He is awful at remembering important events. I have to remind him of his own birthday.

Serena blushed. ‘I didn’t come over to ask for mon…

“Never thought that for a minute. Haymitch said. “A gift, one parent to another.

‘Thank you but you have to let me make her something with that fabric. “What’s her name?

“Hailey.

“Congratulations, to both of you.


End file.
